The Cursed Orange
by TheCaramelNinja
Summary: Betrayed by her family and almost assassinated she takes her favourite horse and runs far away and somehow she finds an old hag(or lady) selling…oranges? She buys one and gives the women more then she needed to pay…but everything wrong happens after that…
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

The fog thickened as I made my descent down the steep hill guiding my horse down the barely noticeable track. Above me I could hear the claps of thunder that sparked through the clouds, occasionally clearing the dense fog. Nearing the end of the hill my stomach rumbled. I groaned twisting my neck to face Grass the Blast, AKA my horse, Grass for short.

"Ugh! Grass, ya see what happens when you steal my burrito I've been trying to save since I left the castle?!" I whined steadying myself as I tripped over a rock, and no it was not the size of a pebble, it was the size of my pinkie-there's a difference!

In response to my question all Grass did was stare at me blankly. I starred at him too until my stomach did another loud noise. Clutching my stomach I sighed."Well at least I still have money."

Walking through the mist I saw Grass quirk his head up. Confused I tried to find what he had noticed and ,thankfully, after a few minutes had passed I finally spotted a dark hunched figure that stood on the edge of the pathway.

Getting closer I could gather a few more intresting details about the figure or woman. First of all she wore a dark blue shawl that wrapped around her head concealing everything but her face. Her face was pretty normal though, not counting the fact that an extensive scar ran across her wrinkled forehead. The tips of the raven black dress she wore gently brushed the swaying blades of grass. Her gnarled hands gripped tightly onto a mildly used,woven basket. The basket carried a small amount of mini oranges. My eyes widened with hunger. FOOD.

"Um. Excuse me. How much is one orange?" I asked fidgeting with my fingers.

"Oh! Why hello there darling. One orange is 15 dollars." the old lady's high pitched voice rang through the air. She stuck out her hand, her unevenly cut fingernails scraping lightly on my chest."Well?" she continued, her scarlet red eyes peering into my own hazel ones. I quickly dug into the pockets that covered my grey cloak that hung from my shoulders. A few pockets later I fished out a handful of golden coins."This should be enough,right?"

"Hmmmm," the old lady snatched the money away quite rudely and starred at it intently for a while before stuffing it in a pocket that was hidden by her wool shawl."It should be enough, but would you be ever so kind to lend me some more?" I starred at the woman. Her face was in pout mode and her body was even further in a hunch. Sighing I searched through the pockets again, avoiding the ones that I knew didn't have any ca-ching to bring.

Handing her the money she gave me probably the smallest orange from the bunch. As I took the fruit I noticed it had a piece of paper tapped to it. Cautiously peeling it off my food source I scanned the paper.

The letters were delicately and formally handwritten. The note's words were very strange though. Not only letters that formed the words were there familiar symbols decorated the paper. My brain was doing overtime trying to figure things out but when they did dread filled my body leaving my skin pale and mu veins visible. I turned my head facing the old lady who had gave the tiny orange. Only now she wasn't an old hag or lady she was now a robbed skeleton. Her long raven coloured dress had morphed into a robe that covered her decaying bones. The blue shawl she used to wear around her head was now tightly wrapped around her jaw. A long crack was cut in her skull in the same place as the scar, but I guess they were the same thing. I shivered away my fear,not like it helped or anything. Jewelled rings clung to her fleshless fingers, her eye sockets inhabited by glowing emeralds. Her once small high pitched voice was now turned into a deep, hollow one that echoed through the dense fog. "Foolish child! You dare set foot on my domain?! You shall suffer punishment!" the skeleton's voice boomed around me as it raised it's boney hand."The orange you posses will be your very demise. The curse will overcome you and soon you will be dead. There is only one cure but you must find that out yourself!" with a snap of his fingers he vanished leaving me in the deepening mist. Astonished I stood there paralyzed with only one thought: THAT DAMN CREEPY SKELETON HUSTLED ME! Barely aware of what I was doing I took a careless step forward and was quickly swallowed by a

dark abyss.

-A/N: HEYOOO! How ya liken this one?Well anyway…DON'T YOU THINK APPLES ARE OVER RATED?! Oranges are the way to go…just sayin-


	2. Chapter 2

The Cursed Orange

-Chapter 2-

I wandered aimlessly through the darkness that confined me, I was stranded,hungry, .Grass wasn't even with me.

_Grass_.

His name brought back warmth and comfort that had originally abandoned me. It brought back good memories from my childhood, well before I knew about…the secret._I really need to change his name_, I thought randomly averting my thoughts away from the dark memory, _hmmmmmm, I'll think of it later._

-()-()-()-()-()-(LATER)-()-()-()-()-()-

After hours of travelling I collapsed to the...ground, or at least what looked like the ground. It's appearance looked more like glass-smooth,sharp, and obviously cold. The tips of my nails froze from the frigidness. I winced as the coldness seeped up through my nails and penetrating my skin making its way to the bone. My hand, now shaking probably from frost bite, hurried it's way into one of my many pockets. Feeling slowly appeared in my fingers. I flexed them out hesitantly, as I laid back my eyes starting to droop slightly.

As I was about to take a cat nap from fatigue a faint glow erupted a few paces away. The faint glow seemed to multiply forming a luminous circle. Vibrant coloured swirls spiralled inside the hole. What used to be a lot dim glows turned into something bigger that caught my eye. A portal.

A hint of curiosity sparked inside of me. Curious I attempted to get up, when failing I tried again and again till I was sprawled across the glass like floor gasping for breath. My stomach against the floor. _Wo~ow I REALLY need to work out_, I thought to myself. While my arms and feet were moveable my body felt like steel. Frozen and heavy.

"WOW! I never expected I would be this heavy!" I puffed out as I urged my legs and arms to carry me up. Failing AGAIN I twisted my head scanning the area to see if there was anything to use as my advantage. Darkness, glass-like floor... and more darkness not that many things to use. My mind went into overtime and an idea popped into my head. I lunged for my cloak searching the pockets for a certain item. Finding it I pulled it out making a satisfied grin. It was many of the things that I had grabbed when I fled the palace.

Tightly gripping the useful weapon I slid it in front of me so it was facing the portal. Viciously stabbing the surface of the floor I dragged myself forward emerging beside the sharp item. I continued this method until I was a few feet away from the circular gateway. My hands plunged through the air trying desperately to reach the portal. As my fingertips were able to gently skim the exterior of the portal I was sucked in with great force. I travelled through the portal but got dumped way to soon.

It appeared that I had landed on a black and white marble tiled floor. My hands formed loose fists as they automatically flew to my face rubbing vigorously at my eyes.

As my vision adjusted I noted that I was in a dimly lit room, with crumpled sheets of paper littering the tiled ground. The only source of light was from a flickering lightbulb in the center of the ceiling. A narrow bed was laid in one of the four dusty corners of the room. Gray wallpaper peeled off the concrete walls. A hint of familiarity from the room sparked in the back of my skull. But I ignored it-until I saw someone VERY familiar sitting on the edge of the bed doodling on a piece of paper only to erase it furiously and grab more paper. And of course, out of anyone in the world, it just had to be me. But out of all the thoughts I could of thought it just had to be:_Wow, I need a haircut_.

-A/N: SHELLO! Sooo this was a bit longer than the first one, it took so much will power to write this…soooo yeah about the horse's name… please tell me or message me cause frankly I'm horrible at making names… DOT DOT DOTS FOREVER!-

/ \

...| |...

It's a house. RANDOMNESS!


End file.
